1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly, to an exercise apparatus which is used to exercise the abdomen of the human body in order to strengthen stomach muscles and flatten the stomach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is aware of the following prior art which is related to the present invention:
1. Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 309775 entitled “Multifunctional Sit-Up Exerciser”;
2. Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 354904 entitled “Multifunctional Sit-Up Exerciser”;
3. Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 368879 entitled “Waist and Abdomen Exerciser”;
4. Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 494775 entitled “Sit-Up Exerciser”.
All of these Taiwanese Utility Model Publications employ plate bodies or metal tubes pivotally joined together to form the structure of the exercisers. The drawbacks of these structures are that in each case the structure is not rigid and the strength of the device is insufficient to support vigorous exercise and therefore, each device is shaky when in use. In other words, the possibility of dislocation between the joints of the structure may create a great effect on the safety of the exercisers and make them dangerous to use. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an abdominal exerciser which mitigates the above drawbacks.